Sometimes it Hurts
by BEV Granger711
Summary: Set towards the end of Inheritance. The story follows Arya as she returns back to Du Weldenvarden. Follow Arya as she tries to come to terms with what has occurred and what will. I'm bad at summaries so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

The steady pounding of her feet was soothing to her troubled thoughts. Her head swam with many emotions and she had difficulty subduing them. Once she was finally able to wrestle one into submission, another emotion would take over, allowing the previous one to escape. Pain, sorrow, anger, love, confusion, hope, despair, loneliness, indecision.

The war was finally over. She thought that, if this ever came to be, she would finally be at peace for she would no longer have to live in a life full of fear and pain. However, she found that life was never devoid of these emotions. Yes, she was elated that Galbatorix was dead but she was not pleased with her new name. _Dragonkiller_. She shuddered. How could she reclaim her old role as egg carrier if she carried that name?

The death of her mother also left her surprisingly distressed. Her relationship with Islanzadi was always precarious, but she was still her child and she, her mother. She grudgingly admitted that she had a small hope, however foolish, that their relationship would one day settle and become what it should always have been. She loved her mother greatly and regretted not trying harder to fix what was broken long ago.

There it was again: pain. It fought for her attention the hardest, refused to be pushed to the side by emotions like hope and joy. Oh no, pain refused to be ignored. But, she should be accustomed to it by now, for pain has been an unwelcome companion in her life for longer than she cared for. She first met pain when she was but a child, when her father, Evander, died. She remembered those awful days when she cursed the world and vowed to do everything in her power to avenge his death and to make the world right again. Her father's death was the main reason why she decided to pledge herself to her people and obtain the yawe symbol tattooed onto her back. Pain struck again when her mother disowned her. This blow wounded her more than she cared to admit at the time: it was like losing her father all over again. All of a sudden, she found herself all alone in the world.

And then Faolin came into her life. He was like a breath of fresh air after years of suffocation. He shared her love for her people and also shared her determination to protect them at all costs. He understood her in every way possible, a feat that pleased her and scared her all at the same time. No matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions, no matter how hard her exterior appeared to be, he was able to deduce her opinions and thoughts as if they were his own. He slipped through her armor like a blade, smoothly and without difficulty. He was perfect in every aspect and she never wanted to let him go.

Of course, fate had other plans. On that awful night many moons ago, fate decided to rip away the one person who was capable of eliciting the strange feeling of happiness from her. Besides her father, he was the only one who could make her laugh and he never failed to bring light into the darkest of nights.

The pain of losing Faolin was by far the worse. She felt as if she lost a part of herself. She had no one else to rely on and was truly and completely alone at that point. The only thing that kept her going was the promise of a hope. She was only able to endure everything that occurred at Gilead because she knew that she thwarted Galbatorix from reclaiming Saphira's egg. If not for Galbatorix, she would still have her father, Faolin and her mother. Her father died trying to thwart Galbatorix from gaining power after the fall of the Riders. Faolin died trying to protect the one hope they had of overthrowing Galbatorix: Saphira. Her mother died trying to protect her people from the reign of Galbatorix and to help end his tyranny. Saphira's egg was the only hope she had of avenging their death and she couldn't allow herself to give in and float into the never ending sleep known as death. She had to survive to ensure that everything she sacrificed was not in vain. She needed to survive for her father, for Faolin, and for all those that died at the hands of Galbatorix. It was, however, no easy ordeal. Pain would never give up, but in the end she was able to conquer it, because she won by surviving. After Gilead, she believed that pain would no longer be a formidable enemy in her life.

And then this happened. Fate once again struck and took her mother away. Fate took away the possibility of reconciliation and left her filled with regret and grief. _Alas, how cruel fate can be_, she thought. It seems that pain increases over time. With each tragedy, the pain accumulates and remains dormant until a new event causes it to resurface. At times it seems like it will envelope and crush her, just like it does now. Each step was a struggle and each breath tore at her lungs until it seemed that she would suffocate. The steady rhythm of walking and riding helped ease the pain slightly, for the repetition was something she could rely on and not question, but it couldn't cure it.

As she neared the vast forest, she knew that her rhythm would have to be broken. The small group of elves, all that was left of the army that left its home to attack Galbatorix, had been travelling for days. They kept up a nice even pace that allowed them to travel for days without rest. After relying on that pace for so long, she feared to relinquish it. She knew it was foolish but she didn't want anything else to change. In her experience, change only brought pain.

Alas, the forest was upon them and she forced herself to stop. She allowed the group to pass her; no one questioned why she desired solitude.

Du Weldenvarden was her home, but it also contained many painful memories, memories of her father, Faolin, and her mother. How could she return when there was nothing for her here? _Her people_, she reminded herself, _you pledged yourself to these people. That is why you must return._

She sighed and allowed herself a moment of weakness. Tears cascaded down her face as she removed a small chest from her packs. From that chest, she removed a beautiful, emerald egg. The sight of it gave her the strength to continue. It wobbled slightly in her arms, but it didn't alarm her for this happened frequently when she was carrying Saphira's egg. She hastily wiped her eyes and whispered sweet nothings to the egg as she crossed the Du Weldenvarden's border.

**AN:** **Please review! It would be most appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

The moment she crossed the border, something wondrous happened: a crack appeared on the green surface of the egg. At first, she was alarmed and believed the egg was somehow harmed. But, as reality began to sink in, she was filled with such joy, a joy she hadn't felt in such a long time.

She hurriedly placed the egg on the ground and watched in amazement as more cracks appeared. A faint squeaking could be heard within the egg and she felt as if she was about to burst from happiness. For all of her life, she hoped and wished that this would one day come to pass so that she could be the one to dethrone Galbatorix. However, she had never seriously considered that there was a possibility that she may become a Rider. At last! Fate dealt her a favorable hand!

The squeaks emanating from the egg were becoming increasingly louder as a small piece of the shell fell from the top of the egg. Small pieces continued to dislodge from the shell until the entire egg shattered in a thousand different directions.

The sight she beheld was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. A small creature, as green as the grass and the trees, struggled to rise to its feet. She was no longer alone. She would never be alone again, no matter how long she lived and this thought gave her a great deal of pleasure.

Once the small dragon rose to its feet, it turned its triangular head towards her and stared at her. Arya approached the creature carefully; its eyes never left her as she crouched in front of it and slowly extended her hand. It sniffed her hand and squawked approvingly at her. She closed the gap between them and touched its small head. A blast of cold energy surged into her left hand and enveloped her whole being. She gasped at the sensation and slightly drew back from the dragon. She shivered at the amount of power she just gained and flexed her numb fingers, starring at the small oval that had appeared on her hand.

She smiled with reckless abandon and grabbed her dragon up and enveloped it in a warm embrace. The dragon squawked indignantly and struggled to escape her arms. Once it managed to release itself, it jumped out of her arms and flapped its wings sporadically until it reached the ground where it ruffled its scales and scratched its nose, appearing to be slightly embarrassed. Her musical laughter filled the clearing, causing the birds to chirp and sing in response. The dragon raised its head and stared curiously at her, tilting its head to the side. Something brushed against her consciousness, so faint that she barely recognized its presence, and then solidified into a tendril of thought that conveyed curiosity and a ravenous hunger. She extended her consciousness towards the dragon and embraced it lovingly, wondering at the masculine feel of his consciousness. He hummed slightly and crawled toward her, showing her through their mental link how hungry he was.

She sent her understanding through a series of emotions and pictures and asked permission to carry him so that she may find a suitable meal for him. He sent his approval back and his excitement at the prospect of food and an adventure enveloped Arya and her smile grew wider.

She quickly scooped him up and bounded in the direction of a bird she had sensed with her mind. She speedily killed the bird with magic, placed her dragon on the ground and gestured toward the bird. He squawked happily and eagerly began to devour his meal.

As he ate, her smile began to fade as the ramifications of what just occurred hit her. Even though Galbatorix was no more, there were still many dangers across the land. At all costs, she must protect her dragon. Arya didn't think she could survive another terrible loss.

She would not be able to venture out of Du Weldenvarden until he grew to a size where he could protect himself from threats of an attack. She would also have to keep his presence a secret to those that she began to care deeply for recently: Eragon, Saphira, and Nasuada. It would be too risky to reveal his presence to them. It would be difficult to keep his existence a secret from her fellow race, but she wouldn't flaunt his existence unnecessarily either. She would only tell those that had a right to know: the council and perhaps Lord Dathedr.

Her course of action decided, Arya waited patiently for her dragon to finish his meal and started walking in the direction the other elves had taken. The dragon, after an initial pause, followed her clumsily.

When she was close enough to the group to feel their presence, she asked her dragon to remain behind and to hide. He didn't seem too pleased at the idea but he reluctantly agreed. Before leaving, however, she placed a few wards around him. She didn't want to risk anything when it came to her little loved one.

As she approached the group, she could clearly make out a draped figure laid on the shields of the finest warriors of Du Weldenvarden.

Arya gasped as the grief of her mother's death renewed its attack on her fragile body. She stiffened, trying to repel it, but to no avail. She was helpless to the overpowering force as it grabbed her heart and squeezed, trying to take away the joy her dragon had given her. The force eventually crept into her mind, releasing a dam of memories that she had carefully stored away, those that were too agonizing to relive. An endless torrent of images of her mother, Faolin, and her father flooded her. She struggled to remain rigid as her body shook from the torrent. How could she go on like this? Her whole being shuddered with the strength of her fear of more loss and suffering. How could she afford to love another being when all of those she loved before were taken away from her? But, it was too late. The dragon had snatched away her heart as easily as Faolin did the moment that crack appeared in his egg.

Tears struggled down her face and she wiped them away angrily. She refused to be vulnerable to her emotions; she mustn't allow them to take control like that in the presence of her fellow elves. She may no longer be a princess, but she still had an important position and she must act accordingly. If there was one thing her mother taught her it was to never show any weaknesses. Breathing in deeply and practicing her calming techniques, Arya put on her impenetrable mask, squared her shoulders and walked up to Lord Dathedr.

"Ah, Arya Svit-Kona," he greeted her respectfully in the fashion of the elves and she responded in kind. "I hope you are well," Lord Dathedr said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"As well as I can be at the moment. I wanted to inform you that I will continue on my own from here until I reach Ellesmera. I expect that I will arrive there before our group does and you shall find me on the Crags of Tel'naeir. Please inform me when you arrive so that I may attend my mother's funeral. Also, I have an important matter to discuss with you but that shall wait until after the funeral," Arya said with all of the authority she could muster in her current state.

"It displeases me that you will not travel with us, but I shall do as you wish. Be careful and may the stars watch over you, Arya Svit-Kona," touching his fingers to his lips, Lord Dathedr bowed.

Arya's voice wavered slightly as she said, "Thank you and may the stars watch over you as well." With that, she turned and ran back to her dragon as fast as possible.

At the sight of her green dragon, she stopped abruptly and lowered the barriers to her mind, allowing the dragon to enter and to inquire for the reason of her departure.

She explained that they would be travelling alone due to her desire to protect him. She wasn't entirely sure if he understood everything. He was a hatchling after all. However, she sensed that he had felt her anguish and this seemed to make him sad as well. Arya lightly withdrew from his consciousness, just enough so that she could no longer share her anguish with him. She did not wish her hatchling to feel such emotions during the first day of his life.

Her dragon stared unblinkingly at her, then jumped into the air and into her arms and licked her cheek with his rough tongue. She smiled lovingly and gently placed him on her right shoulder where he gripped tightly, in preparation for the long journey that awaited them both.

Without further ado, she ran off into the distance towards her home, her dragon safely on her shoulder.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I want to give a shout out to oneswordsworn, ExA-mazing, FanGlut01, and TheDyingTitan for being the first to review! Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The journey to Ellesmera was a long one, so Arya used that time to allow her mind to wander. One such topic that she lingered over for quite a while was her dragon's name. She had considered many names and offered them to her dragon but he only approved of one name: _Firnen_. The name belonged to a wild dragon that lived many years ago. The dragon was known for his fierceness and how he died protecting his nest mate during the fall of the Riders. Arya was pleased with Firnen's choice and thought it suited him greatly.

Once Firnen's name had been chosen, her mind wandered once more, this time stopping at a subject that was a bit perplexing. Eragon. She was surprised about how often his name kept creeping into her thoughts during her journey to Du Weldenvarden. She wondered and worried what would become of him now that he no longer had an enemy that needed to be defeated. Now that she herself was a Rider, she found that she was able to judge his character better. Some of the choices he made did not make sense to her before but now she was able to relate to him and understand.

When Firnen had hatched for her, Arya had gained two connections: a connection with her dragon but also a connection to Eragon. She had always felt close to him; he had saved her life too many times for her to count and she trusted him with her life as he did with her. He was a good friend and also a good partner in battle. However, she now shared something so rare with him that only three people in all of Alagaesia had: a dragon. He was the only person who could understand and appreciate their lot in life for being bonded with such wondrous creatures. Also, after she received training in the ways of the Riders from Eragon, they would be considered as the elder Riders. The task of training and educating the new generation of Riders would fall on both of their shoulders and, surprisingly, this thought pleased her immensely. They had always made an excellent team and they would continue to do so as mentors.

However, Arya was still wary of Eragon. Though he has matured greatly over the time that she has known him, he is still considerably young, especially when compared to her own age. Not to mention the fact that they are not of the same species. They are different in every possible way. She has lived through many disastrous years and she was brought up in an entirely different fashion than him. He is rash and impulsive and she is careful and cautious. He sometimes forgets how important his position is and she would never do anything to jeopardize hers. How could she even begin to consider the possibility of him as her mate?

Eragon would also be her mentor for a short time. It would be improper to forge a relationship with him when she would be his pupil. She would not endanger her studies like Saphira did with Glaedr. The future of the Riders lied on their shoulders and it would not do well to be distracted with the frivolity of courting and love.

All of these reasons make logical sense to Arya, but then why does her heart protest? Why is she perpetually confused about him? In regards to time, they have not known each for very long. She knew Faolin for at least thrice as long as she has known Eragon. How can she develop feelings for Eragon so quickly when it took almost a century to develop feelings for Faolin? And those feelings still remain for Faolin. It will take a very long time to get over him. It has not even been a decade since his death and having feelings for another man will only be an insult to his memory.

Her tumultuous emotions continued to swirl around her head as she ran with Firnen perched on her shoulder. He really seemed to enjoy the fast speed in which she traveled at. Arya could feel his joy through their close link and his longing for flight.

Firnen shifted slightly on her shoulders and she sensed him unfold his wings slightly. He continued to spread out his wings slowly. He must be trying to taste what flying is like. His joy increased tenfold as he squawked happily and Arya couldn't help but smile. She was probably just as impatient as he was for them to fly together.

His wings tipped backward slightly and all of a sudden he was ripped from her shoulders, his talons tearing into her flesh as he tried to remain upright. A cry erupted from Firnen's throat as he was tossed into the air and flipped sporadically.

Fear gripped her as she quickly came to a halt and rushed to Firnen who layed on the floor; one of his wings was bent at an awkward angle. She could feel his pain and sensed that he had broken one of the bones in his wings.

"Waise heil," Arya gasped, watching as Firnen's wing bent back into a normal angle and she sighed in relief. She scooped him into her arms, sat on the ground, and just held him close to her. His small body was shaking slightly. She tried to calm him by showing calming pictures to him and she was successful. His frame stopped shaking and his breathing became normal once again.

"You are still too young to attempt flight, Firnen. Your time will come soon enough," she said soothingly to him. A quick look around her surroundings told her that they had made good progress for the day.

"The day grows late. We shall rest here tonight," she said as she sat onto the soft, grassy ground. Firnen squawked in response and snuggled deeper into her chest and sleep claimed him quickly. He looked so peaceful and Arya couldn't help but admire his majestic beauty. She was indeed fortunate to have met and to have bonded with such a wonderful creature. With this thought, she laid down and fell into her waking dreams.

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I hope you guys enjoy it! A special thanks to oneswordsworn for reminding me that it's been too long without an update! Hopefully there will be more updates in the future since it's summer and I have more free time now. Anyways, please read and review!**


End file.
